David Evans (1804-1883)
}} Biography David Evans, of the First Quorum of the Seventy and Bishop of Lehi, Utah county, Utah, from 1852 to 1879, was born October 27, 1804, in Cecil County, Maryland, the son of Israel and Abigail Evans. His early training in life was on the frontiers in Pennsylvania. His rugged character qualified him for the events which were to follow. In 1826 he married Mary Beck and moved to Richland county, Ohio. Here he bought and opened up a new farm, where he lived until he was baptized into the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, April 6, 1833. On the 11th of the same month he was ordained a Priest and immediately commenced traveling and preaching, selling his farm to enable him to perform his missionary labors. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Nauvoo 11th Ward Bishop He then went to Adams County, Illinois, and commenced preaching and baptizing many. He lost his wife, after which he moved to Nauvoo and married Barbara Ann Ewell in November, 1841. In 1842 when Nauvoo was organized into Wards he was ordained Bishop of the Eleventh Ward. He remained in Nauvoo until the Saints were driven out, when he was appointed captain of a company to cross the plains, and arrived in the Valley Sept. 15, 1850. Lehi Utah Mayor and Bishop He moved to Lehi the following February, over which place he was appointed to preside as Bishop, the duties of which he faithfully performed for twenty-eight years. He tendered his resignation on account of old age and failing health, Aug. 24, 1879. Elder Evans located the city of Lehi and laid it off into blocks and lots with a pocket compass, tape line, and square. He was elected to the first legislature of Utah and acted for many years as a member of that body. He was colonel of militia, served as major of the Lehi Military District several terms and was mayor of Lehi city three terms. His death occurred June 23, 1883, and the following day a special train was dispatched from Salt Lake City, which brought President Wilford Woodruff, Bishop Edward Hunter and several other leading men to attend the funeral. The cortege to the cemetery was the largest ever formed in Lehi, 115 vehicles being in line. Bishop Evans was remarkable for his great industry, frugality and charity to the poor, his public spiritness and broad self-acquired education. Marriage and Family In 1826 he married Mary Beck and moved to Richland county, Ohio # Eliza Jane Evans (1827-1850) - died on the Mormon Trail in Nebraska. # Israel Evans (1828-1896) # Henry Beck Evans (1830-1911) # Mary Ann Evans (1832-1884) # Margaret Evans (1835-1836) # Araminta Evans (1838-1838) # Emma Beck Evans (1840-1913) He married Climena Gibson in 1854, Rebecca Coleman in 1856, and Christina Holm in 1861, was the father of forty-one children and a good provider for all his family. References * Elder David Evans - Grandpa Bills GA Pages